memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Takret
The Takret were a humanoid species who originated from the Takret system. While relatively average government wise, their military forces were corrupt. History In September of 2152, three Takret hailed the Starfleet ship , warning them to let them come aboard and to then jump to warp 7, as a neutronic wavefront was approaching. Since the top speed of Enterprise was warp 5, the crew decided to hide out in the ship's catwalk in one of the warp nacelles. The crew allowed the three Takret into the catwalk with them. Several days into the journey through the neutronic storm, the warp coils began their start-up program. It was no longer believed to be a malfunction, and Commander Tucker was sent to investigate. He found several Takret soldiers in engineering, trying to start the warp core, unaware the crew was in the catwalk. The Takret Military had believed Enterprise was abandoned, and the crew took refuge on a nearby planet. The Takret looked through the Enterprise logs and personnel files, and in doing so got a good grasp of Captain Archer's personality and history. The three Takret in the catwalk reported that the military was after them for trying to leave the service. They'd noticed several officers had gone missing, and wanted out. Enterprise sent out several officers into the ship and flew the ship near a plasma eddy, to make the Takret Military believe they'd destroy the ship rather than hand it over to them. The Takret left, and Enterprise withstood the remainder of the storm. ( ) The invading Takret were later mentioned in a letter Travis Mayweather sent his sister. His sister then told their mother, Rianna, of the incident, referring to the Takret officers as "alien soldiers" who had forced their way aboard Enterprise. In January 2153, Mayweather assured his mother it had just been a misunderstanding and that the aliens had mistakenly believed the ship to be abandoned but had then been persuaded, by Captain Archer, to depart. ( ) Physiology Takret faces had a series of ridges on their cheek bone, similar to the Zakdorns only upside-down compared to them, and less pronounced. Takret physiology was immune to the effects of radiolytic isotopes and neutronic radiation, possibly since the species evolved in a part of the galaxy subject to neutronic storms. In that they were never in danger when they entered the storm. The Takret first encountered by the Enterprise who gave the crew warning about the storm only went aboard the vessel to hide from their military pursuers. Takret need to sleep only once in a week. The Takret digestive system was different from that of Humans, and had a difficult time digesting Human food. ( ) Military * See: Takret Militia Technology The Takret utilize starships probably capable of at least warp 7, as Tagrim assumed Enterprise would be capable of it. The Takret starship that docked and boarded Enterprise had three impulse engines on its back, and two nacelles coming out of its front. A roll bar also protrudes from its top. Their soldiers are also armed with some kind of particle weapons in the form of sidearms that fired green beams. They have a basic understanding of warp technology, as they were able to get Enterprise s warp engines to start. Their scanners were unable to penetrate the alloys in the catwalk, to find the crew. The soldiers also used communicators and flashlights. ( ) Individuals * Guri * Paltani * Renth * Rellus Tagrim * Unnamed Takret External links * Category:Species